The Konoha Sailor Scout
by Montrealae90
Summary: When a strange looking fox with a crescent moon on its forehead wonders into Konoha things get weird. First off it can talk. Second it wants to talk to Naruto. And third Naruto’s a what! New friends, New love, and a whole lot of new enemies.Enjoy!
1. I Found You

**The Konoha Sailor Scout**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When a strange looking fox with a crescent moon on its forehead wonders into Konoha things get weird. First off it can talk. Second it wants to talk to Naruto. And third Naruto's a what?! New friends, New love, and a whole lot of new enemies. Man could life become any crazier?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: (sigh) Don't own Naruto wish I freaking did though…**

**Chapter 1: I Found You**

A small orange furry thing with dark red eyes and a crescent moon on it forehead ran quickly through Konoha like a small blur. It stopped a house and jumped up to the top floor climbing through the bedroom window. It landed quietly on a soft mattress and looked down at a sleeping young man with sunshine hair and sapphire blue eyes. He was skinny and curvy; he could probably be mistaken for a young girl. The red eyes wandered over the figure again and again. He really couldn't get why this child, this young boy, was the long lost prince. 'Man you have got to be kidding me…He can't be the one…' thought the thing with the ruby eyes. 'I have got a lot of work to do.' Suddenly the boy rolled over slapping the furry creature off the bed to thump on the floor loudly waking the young man. "Hmm what's goin' on…" he said tiredly. He looked down at the floor and saw the creature. "Huh? A fox? What are you doing here little fella?" The boy asked. "Why I can to see you Naruto of course." Said the fox.

TBC...

**Rei: Well that's the first chapter! Sorry its short ****Ill**** get the next chap up in no time! Please Review! **

**Naruto: Yes please do!**


	2. Nani?

**The Konoha Sailor Scout**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When a strange looking fox with a crescent moon on its forehead wonders into Konoha things get weird. First off it can talk. Second it wants to talk to Naruto. And third Naruto's a what?! New friends, new love, and a whole lot of new enemies. Man could life become any crazier?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: Okey dokie the next chap here ya go! Oh and I don't own Naruto!**

**Naruto: Nope she doesn't! HAHA!!!**

**Rei: You're so mean (anime tears)**

**Naruto: (rolls eyes) Anyway on with the fic!**

**Chapter 2: Nani?!**

_Last time_

_"Huh? A fox? What are you doing here little fella?" the boy asked. "Why I here to see you Naruto of course…"_

Naruto blinked stupidly and said, "I must be still dreaming…" and began to lie back down on his bed. "Oh, you are not dreaming, and don't you _dare_ go back to sleep!" yelled the fox. Naruto yawned sleepily and asked the fox, "Okay fine. Now what do you want?" The fox cleared its throat and said, "My name is Kyosuke and I believe that you're the…Sailor Scout of the Moon." Naruto looked at the fox like it was insane. "Nani?" The fox sighed. "Perhaps I should show you…" The fox suddenly jumped up into the air and did a flip. Naruto then saw something gold with a diamond incrusted in the middle hanging on a chain on the floor. "What's this?" Naruto asked picking up the trinket. It was shaped like a moon with the diamond incrusted in the middle. "That is your transforming locket…Now repeat after me: Moon Dream Power." Naruto looked at Kyosuke funny. "I know its _sounds _girly but trust me you won't come out looking girly" said the fox.Naruto, now wide awake, gave a shrug to the fox. "Okay if you say so…MOON DREAM POWER!!!"

Suddenly the room was filled with a white light and a moment later Naruto was standing in the middle of the room wearing a white Chinese tank top/dress with slits going up the sides(a/n: like Kurama's fighting kimonos)stopping at the waist. A black obi was tied around his waist. The kanji for moon was written on his left shoulder blade. Long slender white slacks with a black loose belt, and black boots. He had gold ear piercing in his right ear and in the middle of his forehead was a gold crescent moon. The locket was around his neck like a choker but the chain had turned into a black ribbon. "What the hell happened to me?!" shouted Naruto terrified. Kyosuke chuckled. "You transformed into your sailor scout form silly! Oh, also here's gift…" the fox jumped up into the air again and did another flip. Naruto then caught something heavy. He looked down into his hands. It was a katana. It had a crescent moon on it also and the kanji for…Prince of the Moon? Naruto looked down at the fox confused. The fox eyes brightened. "This is for you from your mother." Naruto's eyes widened "M-my m-mother?" he asked shakily. Kyosuke nodded his orange furry head. "Hai, your mother; Queen Serenity, the ruler of the Moon. She wanted you to have this since you are her only son…Naruto-sama." Naruto looked shocked. Of course he would be, its not everyday a fox tell you you're a prince.

Naruto was about to say something but was cut off. "Save all your questions for tomorrow right now you need to go to sleep." Naruto nodded but then smiled sheepishly. "Uh, how do I change back?" The fox sweat dropped and sighed. "This going to take a while…"

TBC…

**Rei: Well there's the 2nd chappie! Hope ya liked it! **

**Naruto: Review please!!!!**


	3. Can I?

**The Konoha Sailor Scout**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: When a strange looking fox with a crescent moon on its forehead wonders into Konoha things get weird. First off it can talk. Second it wants to talk to Naruto. And third Naruto's a what?! New friends, New love, and a whole lot of new enemies. Man could life become any crazier?**

**Disclaimer: Rei: I OWN NARUTO!!!YAY! JK don't own but wish I did.**

**Warning: There's going to be some dirty wet dream memories in this chap but it pretty funny. **

**Chapter 3: Can I?...**

The next morning Naruto woke up to the bright sunshine coming through the window and the smell of something wonderful. Curiosity getting the better of him he got dressed in his usual orange and black outfit and headed to the kitchen. His eyes widened. There in front of him was the little kit he met yesterday _cooking. _The fox was _cooking. _He gaped like a fish at the sight then decided to speak. "Am I still in dreamland???" he asked more to himself then anyone else. The fox turned away from the stove to peer at Naruto. "No you're not in dreamland…baka." "Hey! I am not!" Naruto shouted angrily. Kyosuke chuckled. "Yes you are and always will be!" Naruto glared at the fox and ended the conversation by sitting down on a chair at the table. "Oh and by they way Naruto you were talking in your sleep, something about 'Sasuke' and 'whip cream'…" Kyosuke said while serving Naruto. Naruto on the other hand turned cherry red. "Uh I said that? You h-have got t-to be k-kidding me!" Naruto stuttered. Kyosuke looked at the boy with his ruby eyes that suddenly sparkled mischievously. "Oh is Sasuke a friend of yours? A little _crush_ perhaps?" The fox sat down in front of Naruto. Naruto looked away blushing red. "Ah, so it is a crush. So little Naru-chan is having wet dreams about _him_ hmm?" Kyosuke purred teasingly. "S-shut up i-its none of your concern!" Naruto yelled embarrassed. Kyosuke chuckled, "Well I support you! Hope you can snag him before someone else does!" "Oh shit that reminds me! I forgot I have training today! What time is it?!" Naruto shouted. "Its almost seven." "GAH! I'm gonna be la-wait never mind." He giggled. "I forgot Kakashi-sensei is always late!" He then gave a full hearty laugh.

Once Naruto stopped laughing he cleared his throat and became serious. "Oi Kyosuke can I tell anyone I'm Sailor Moon?" Kyosuke sighed thinking about it. "Well no not really, but I will let you tell only the people you trust the most. Do you know who they are by any chance?" said the orange fox. Naruto nodded giving a foxy grin. "Of course! It's Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke-teme. But my ex-friend Sakura Haruno I don't trust. Reason: She's a bitch and blabbed my secret of being gay to everyone. Luckily some didn't care and are still good friends others…well lets just say we avoid each other." said Naruto sadly. Kyosuke put a small orange paw on his shoulder his ruby eyes showing sympathy. Naruto smiled at the kit and said, "I'm fine don't worry bout me! Well got to run! See ya later Kyosuke-kun!" Kyosuke saw him run out the door and sighed. 'Poor boy. He's been through a lot. I hope he will be okay.' Thought the kit.

Naruto jumped from building to building to get to the meeting spot. He jumped from a building and landed on the ground gracefully. He then began to walk taking his time that is until he felt a presence behind him. He stopped and turned around only to find no one there. He began walking again only to feel that presence return. He sped up his walking a little, but herd footsteps fallowing him. He sped up his walking more. Footsteps were still there. Naruto began running hearing the footsteps chase after him. Suddenly a hand clapped over his mouth. He panicked suddenly, but regained his cool and elbowed the person in the stomach knocking the wind out of him just enough to get away. He ran to bridge at breakneck speed running into someone in the process. **"Itai." **Two voices said at the same time. Naruto looked up at the voice and blushed faintly. There on the ground was Sasuke. "Oi teme you alright?" asked Naruto while standing up holding out a hand. "Fine dobe…" Sasuke said taking the hand. "Don't call me that!" whined Naruto. "Why were you running so fast anyway." Sasuke asked. Naruto looked at the ground. "I was running from some gay pervert…" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh my god Naruto, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine I got away before he did anything." Sasuke then pulled Naruto into a hug surprising the boy. "Naruto if anyone tries to hurt you I swear I'll get them." Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed. He hugged Sasuke back. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled. "Doo itashimashite." Naruto then pulled away. "Sasuke-kun can I trust you with something?"…….

TBC.

**Rei: That's chappie 3! YAY! A Sasu/Naru moment!**

**Naruto: …Baka yaoi fan girl**

**Sasuke: Hn (translation-"I agree")**

**Rei; (glares) So what if I am! Its fun being an idiot at times and I LOVE being a yaoi fan girl! And blah blah blah blah….(starts ranting)**

**Sasuke: Excuse Rei for a moment while she rants.(sweat drop) **

**Naruto: Yeah what he said now…PLEASE REVIEW! (smile)**


	4. AN: PLEASE READ! INFO IMPORTANT!

Rei: Hi everyone Rei here!!

Naruto: And me!

Rei: Yep Naru's here too! Anyway, Srry I haven't been updating Im kinda on writers block at the moment! --" Srry again!

As soon as I get inspiration bunny to hit me than ill continue! Thank you everyone for reviewing for this story! It makes me happy that I have some fans for my work! I may not be very good at it but at least some like my fics! Well be patient everyone and thanks again!

Naruto: BYE-BYE!!


End file.
